


Happy Birthday

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>드포레스트 켈리옹의 생일을 맞이하여 쪄본 생애 최초의 떡씬...(...)<br/>미성년자는 저리 가시오.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

방 안은 열기가 가득했다. 공기 중을 떠다니는 허브의 풋내가 살짝 코를 찔렀다. 살과 살이 철벅거리며 부딪히는 소리와 간간이 흐르는 울음소리 비슷한 신음소리, 그리고 가쁜 숨소리를 제외한다면, 이질적일 만큼 조용했다. 

"아흑... 흡..."

스팍은 본즈의 한쪽 다리를 자신의 어깨에 걸친 채 그의 안으로 깊숙하게 밀고 들어갔다. 몸을 섞은 게 처음은 아니건만, 벌칸에 비해 체격도 상대적으로 작은데다가 체력도 약한 인간의 몸은 진입할 때 마다 늘 뜨겁고 좁았다. 그는 한 손으로 본즈의 목을 껴안고 입을 맞췄다. 뜻밖의 다정함에 아래에 웅크린 본즈의 몸이 움찔 떨렸다. 상대적으로 서늘한 벌칸의 체온과 혓바닥이 몸을 쓸자 본즈는 소름이 으스스하게 돋았으나 그에 신경쓸 틈이 없었다. 평소에는 거칠다 못해 아프기까지 할 정도로 추삽질을 하던 스팍은 오늘은 어쩐 일인지 이상할 정도로 다정했다. 그는 이렇게 성감이 고조되면 목을 깨물지, 이렇게 키스를 하지 않는데. 무엇보다도, 자신의 몸을 관통하듯 찌르던 그의 페니스의 체감 크기가 다른 듯 했다. 매번 받아들이기 버거워 눈물이 날 정도였던 스팍의 것이었다. 어째 이번에는 자신의 뒤가 늘어난 건지, 스팍의 물건이 줄어든 건지, 평소에 비해서 훨씬 안정감있게 꽉 채운다는 느낌이 들었다. 벌칸은 자기 페니스 크기를 조절할 수 있다는 아카데미 시절 외계 생물학 수업의 한 조각이 기억의 바다 속에서 뿌옇게 떠올랐다. 그러나 본즈는 거기에 신경 쓸 틈이 없었다. 스팍이 그의 전립선이 있는 쪽을 잘게 쳐올리기 시작했기 때문이다. 

"헉..."

본즈는 눈앞이 하얗게 번지는 걸 느꼈다. 정신이 하나도 없었다. 척추의 말단에서 시작되어 온 몸을 훑고 지나가는 느낌들. 반사적으로 한쪽 손이 시트를 그러쥐었다. 눈꺼풀이 저절로 눈을 덮었다. 스팍은 고개를 들어 본즈의 반쯤 감긴 파란 눈을 바라보았다. 고인 눈물이 눈에서 떨어지기 일보 직전이었다. 스팍은 자신의 페니스를 물고있는 본즈의 내벽이 집어삼킬듯 조이는 걸 느꼈다. 인간의 체온에 둘러싸인 자신의 성기는 말 그대로 열기에 꿀꺽 꿀꺽 넘어가는 것 같다. 자신의 아래에 누워 헐떡이는 인간은 언제나 스팍에게 벌칸의 태양만큼이나 뜨겁게 불타는 존재였다. 빳빳하게 일어나 두 사람의 아랫배 사이에서 문질러지고 있는 본즈의 페니스는 이미 프리컴으로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 한쪽 다리가 들린 채 치부가 다 드러난 민망한 자세였음에도 본즈는 전혀 신경을 쓰지 못하고 있는 것 처럼 보였다. 스팍은 목을 감고 있던 손을 내려 그의 몸을 쓸고 내려오기 시작했다. 본즈는 잠시 움찔 하며 진저리를 쳤다. 스팍은 또 한번 자신의 페니스가 잘게 떨리며 조여오는 걸 느꼈다. 본즈는 오락 가락 하는 쾌감과 이성의 경계를 다잡으며 되짚었다. 얘가 오늘 뭘 잘못 먹었나, 생각이 들었으나 목구멍을 거쳐 입으로 나오기 전에 이미 달뜬 신음소리에 잡아먹히기가 몇 번째였다. 스팍의 손은 이윽고 그의 유두를 곱게 어루만지기 시작했다. 본즈의 목덜미가 분홍빛으로 달아오르기 시작했다. 한 쪽 손으로는 유두를 어루만지면서 너브 핀치와 같은 원리로 약한 자극을 주고, 다른 한 쪽 유두에 입술을 대고 살살 핥아주기 시작했다. 자극에 대한 반응으로 양쪽 유두 모두 보기 좋게 부풀어오르고 있었다. 본즈는 붉은 기운이 순식간에 머리 끝까지 올라가는 걸 느꼈다. 눈을 제대로 뜨기도 힘들었다. 정신을 잃을 것 같은 쾌감이었다. 머릿 속으로 목구멍 속 성대의 떨림을 스스로가 조절할 수 있다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 이번엔 유달리 통제 불능이라는 걸 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 입 밖으로 거친 숨소리와 함께 간헐적으로 비어져나오는 신음소리와 교성을 막을 방도가 없었다. 그는 반사적으로 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 한동안 양쪽 유두를 번갈아가며 지분거리던 스팍이 허리를 들었다. 그 때문에 스팍의 것은 본즈 안으로 더욱 깊숙하게 진입했다. 허윽... 순간 숨을 멈춘 본즈는 이내 앓는 소리를 내며 옆으로 돌린 고개를 숙였다. 스팍에 어깨에 얹힌 허벅지와 베개에 받쳐진 허리가 견디지 못하고 가늘게 떨리고 있었다. 

"닥터 맥코이" 

스팍은 조용히 본즈를 보며 속삭였다. 속삭이는 숨길이 본즈의 얼굴에 닿았다. 고개를 옆으로 돌린 본즈의 눈은 거의 감겨있었고, 입은 살짝 벌어진 채 뜨거운 숨을 색색거리며 내쉬고 있었다. 그는 손을 움직어 본즈의 턱과 뺨을 어루만졌다. 타오를 것 같은 열기를 헤치고 스팍의 손이 닿자 서늘한 기운에 어느 정도 정신을 차린 본즈가 고개를 움직여 간신히 바로 하고, 천천히 눈을 떴다. 블루 다이아몬드 같은 눈이 도톰한 쌍꺼풀 사이로 드러났다. 흰자위는 이내 빨갛게 변해가고 있었고, 눈가도 붉게 열이 오르다 못해 통통하니 부어오르고 있었다. 그도 그럴 것이 본즈는 초저녁부터 스팍의 품에서 빠져나오지 못하고 있던 참이었다. 본즈는 아직 정신이 완전히 돌아오진 못한 듯, 여전히 몇 번이고 깨물어 붉게 달아오른 입술을 의삭하지 못한 채 벌리고 있었다. 스팍은 그 위에 다정하게 입을 맞추었다. 본즈는 서늘한 스팍이 입술이 입에 닿자, 정신이 확 들었다. 그동안 이런 인간식의 키스는 몸을 섞으면서 잘 하지 않던 스팍이었다. 물론 지금도 그는 한쪽 손을 본즈의 손에 맞잡고 검지와 중지를 모아 본즈의 손가락에 댄 벌칸식 키스를 하고 있는 자세였지만.

벌어진 입술 사이로 부드럽고 말캉한 혀가 밀려들어왔다. 본즈는 자신의 체온보다 낮은 스팍의 혓바닥이 따뜻하다고 느꼈다. 정말이지 오늘은 왠일로 눈물이 나올 정도로 다정했다. 여느 때의 스팍은 거칠면서도 효율적이어서, 일면 좀 냉정하다 싶을 정도로 인간식의 애정을 갈구하는 자신의 요구를 잘 들어주지 않고 바로 마인드멜드로 오르가즘을 전달해버릴 때가 많았다. 기분이 나쁜 건 아니었다. 오히려 그 "더블 오르가즘"이란 게 얼마나 굉장한지, 엔돌핀과 도파민이 섞인 순도 100%의 용액에 뇌 전체를 담갔다 꺼내는 기분이었으니까. 본즈는 스팍과 관계를 가질 때 마다 쾌락의 새 지평을 보는 기분이었다. 그 정도로 좋았으나, 거기에 휩쓸리느라 정말이지 정신이 하나도 없어 정사 후에도 심한 탈력감과 피로감에 현타마저 잊을 정도로 정신을 놓다시피 하는 적이 많았다. 그런 평소의 스팍에 비해서 오늘의 그는 이상하게 인간의 방식에 맞춰 정성을 들이고 있었다. 스팍의 혀가 입천장을 핥고, 잇몸 사이 사이를 가지런히 훑고 지나갔다. 본즈의 숨이 점점 가빠지기 시작했다. 새어나오는 신음은 스팍이 고스란히 삼키고 있었다. 입술을 떼지 않은 채 스팍은 본즈의 뺨을 감싸고 있던 손을 천천히 내려 아랫배를 다정하게 쓸더니, 곧이어 본즈의 페니스를 감싸고 엄지 손가락 끝으로 귀두의 갈라진 틈을 자극하기 시작했다. 본즈는 또다시 자기 의지에 반해 공기의 흐름이 목구멍의 성대를 흔들고 지나가는 걸 느낄 수 밖에 없었다.

얼마 지나지 않아 본즈는 절정에 다다르며 파정했다. 하얗게 튄 정액이 유두를 넘어서 가슴께를 뒤덮었다. 탈력감에 빠져 몸이 이완되어버렸다. 스팍은 가만 가만 어깨 위에 올린 그의 한 쪽 다리를 내려주면서 얇은 침대 시트로 본즈의 가슴을 살살 훔쳐주었지만, 사정의 여운에 빠진 본즈는 그 조차 의식하지 못하고 있었다. 그는 자신의 안에 있는 스팍의 물건은 어째 여전히 그대로 그의 몸 속에 박혀있다는 생각에 미치는 데 마저 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 스팍은 절정에 이르고 난 다음 축 늘어진 그의 몸을 고운 옷감을 쓸어보는 것처럼 살며시 어루만지며 목덜미에 입을 맞췄다. 이미 본즈의 목덜미는 스팍의 키스마크로 알록달록하게 물들어있었다. 간신히 정신을 차린 본즈는 그제야 스팍을 좀 제대로 올려다 볼 수 있었다. 브릿지 크루들은 상상도 할 수 없는 초록색으로 달아오른 뾰족한 귀며, 하늘을 향하지 않은 눈썹, 그리고 살짝 풀린 까만 눈. 오직 본즈만이 볼 수 있는 모습이었다. 그 모습이 사랑스러워 본즈는 슬며시 미소를 지었다. 스팍은 그 모습을 보고 입꼬리를 살짝 올렸다. 본즈는 그 모습을 보고 소리를 내어 웃었다. 

"자네 오늘 벌칸의 정신은 버리기로 한 모양인가 봐."

살짝 갈라져 허스키한 본즈의 목소리는 그릉거리는 숨소리에 섞여 유달리 낮게 울렸다. 스팍은 대답 대신 본즈의 쇄골을 어루만지며 조용히 본즈에게 키스를 해 주었다. 스팍은 벌칸식 키스 모양을 한 채 서로 얽혀있는 다른 손을 풀어 본즈의 어깨를 잡더니, 반대쪽 손으로 본즈를 옆으로 돌아눕힌 채 마주보고 누웠다. 덕분에 상대적으로 체구가 작은 본즈는 고목나무에 매달린 매미 마냥 스팍의 품에 쏙 들어왔다. 물론 아랫쪽은 여전히 하나로 합쳐진 채였다. 그 덕분에 본즈의 안에 박힌 스팍의 페니스가 움직였는지, 본즈는 순간 움찔 하더니 작은 신음 소리를 내며 미간을 찌푸렸다. 스팍은 아랑곳하지 않고 두 다리로 본즈의 허리를 감싼 후 손으로 본즈의 등뼈를 하나 하나 쓰다듬어 내려가기 시작했다. 볼록 튀어나온 본즈의 등뼈가 만져졌다. 본즈는 애정이 넘치는 그 손길에 둥글게 몸을 말며 고개를 숙였다. 본즈의 정수리가 스팍의 턱 바로 밑에 닿았다. 스팍은 고개를 숙이고 뒤로 살짝 물러나 본즈의 이마께에 입을 맞추었다. 그 느낌에 본즈가 고개를 들었다. 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 스팍은 본즈의 입술을 덮은 채 혓바닥을 밀어넣었다. 따뜻한 가을 햇살처럼 눈부시게 쏟아지는 애정에 정신을 차리지 못하는 틈을 타서 스팍의 손길은 벌써 허리뼈 아래쪽을 스쳐지나가고 있었다. 엉덩이골 바로 위쪽, 꼬리뼈 부분을 애무하기 시작하자 본즈의 몸이 살짝 떨렸다. 축 처진 본즈의 페니스는 스팍의 키스와 애무에 슬슬 기운을 차리기 시작했다. 본즈는 아래쪽에 열기가 몰리며 자신의 물건이 흥분하는 걸 느꼈다. 스팍의 키스는 너무나 다정했다. 그는 밑바닥까지 가라앉아있는 온몸의 힘을 그러모아 그의 팔을 움직여 스팍의 손을 찾았다. 스팍이 자신에게 해준 것 처럼, 본즈는 자신도 벌칸식의 키스를 스팍의 손을 찾아 해주고 싶었다. 그는 스팍의 손을 잡고 벌칸식의 키스를 하면서 다른 한 손으로 스팍의 허리를 감쌌다. 본즈의 검지와 중지가 스팍의 두 손가락 끝과 닿자, 스팍은 조용히 본즈 입에서 입술을 뗐다. 미처 삼켜지지 못한 침들이 두 입술 사이를 반짝이며 이어주고 있었다. 본즈는 눈을 내리깔며 자신의 허리에 가 있던 스팍의 손을 자신의 뺨에 가져왔다.

'사랑해' 

내내 신음소리와 교성에 탈탈 털린 본즈의 낡은 성대 탓에 목소리는 제대로 나오지 않았지만, 입모양은 분명했다. 그는 스팍의 손가락을 정성들여서 하나 하나 빨아주기 시작했다. 스팍의 숨소리는 그에 따라 점점 거칠어지기 시작했다. 손가락을 모두 그렇게 핥아주자, 스팍은 눈가까지 초록색으로 물들었다. 본즈 또 한 번 미소를 지었다. 스팍은 그런 본즈의 콧등에 다정하게 입을 맞추더니, 내내 혹사당해 붉게 부풀어오른 본즈의 입구에서 살살 자신의 물건을 끄집어냈다. 조심스러운 움직임에도 역시 내벽이 함께 딸려나오는 것 같은 순간적인 허전함에 본즈는 헙, 하고 숨을 삼켰다. 그리고 미처 얼굴 표정을 바꾸기도 전에, 스팍은 본즈를 뒤집어서 허리를 들어올리고, 그의 뒤쪽으로 천천히 다시 삽입을 시작했다. 본즈는 다시 느리게 밀려들어오는 압박감에 저절로 눈을 감았다. 허벅지와 허리가 살짝 떨렸다. 스팍은 그런 본즈의 허리를 살살 쓸어주고, 허벅지를 어루만졌다. 본즈는 감질나는 이 기분에 스팍에게 정말 오늘 뭐 잘못 먹은 건지, 정사가 끝나는 대로 트라이코더를 가져와야 겠다는 생각이 들었다. 도대체 스팍이 평소에 안 하던 애정행각을 자신에게 쏟아붓는 이유를 의학적으로 추론하기 위해서 머릿 속에서 스팍이 다녀온 이전의 어웨이 미션이며, 쇼어 리브, 식단 따위를 떠올리려고 했다. 하지만 이런 그의 생각을 잡아챈 스팍은 본즈의 생각이 미처 끝나기도 전에 자신의 페니스로 그의 스팟을 서서히 자극하기 시작했다. 이내 본즈는 눈앞이 하얗게 번져가면서 트라이코더며, 스팍의 의무기록에 대한 생각이 저 밑으로 가라앉는 걸 느꼈다.

"아... 아흑... 헉... 헉 헉" 

"헉 헉..."

스팍의 숨도 덩달아 가빠지기 시작했다. 분명 벌칸의 본능 대로는 이렇게 약하게 하는 걸로 성이 차지 않을 것 같은데도 스팍은 페이스를 거칠게 올리지 않았다. 본즈는 미칠 것 같았다. 평소와 달라도 너무 다른 게, 일말의 불안감마저 느껴지는 것이었다. 차라리 아프게 박아주던가... 오래간만에 하는 긴 시간의 섹스에, 나이든 몸은 둔하고 무겁기 그지없었다. 그는 새삼 자신의 나이가 저주스러웠다. 순식간에 빳빳하게 일어선 자신의 페니스는 스팍의 움직임에 맞춰 흔들리면서 프리컴을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 스팍은 본즈의 내벽이 자신의 페니스를 규칙적으로 조이기 시작하는 걸 느끼자 손을 뻗어 본즈의 것을 움켜쥐더니, 프리컴이 새어나오는 구멍을 틀어막았다. 본즈는 움찔 했으나 양쪽 팔로 몸을 지탱하는 것 조차 버거워서 어찌할 수가 없었다. 그는 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 시트를 그러쥐었다. 숨이 막히는 것 같았다. 스팍은 계속해서 엉덩이와 허리께가 붉어질 정도로 지속적으로 치대고 있었다. 본즈가 간신히 눈치를 챌 정도로만 강도가 서서히 올라가는 것 같았지만, 이전처럼 거칠지는 않았다. 스팍은 마치 이대로 밤을 새워 새벽까지 같은 움직임을 리듬을 타며 세게, 혹은 약하게 반복할 수 있을 것만 같았다. 본즈는 멀어져가는 의식을 그러모으려고 했지만 뜻대로 되질 않았다. 온몸의 피가 모두 아래쪽 아니면 얼굴에만 몰려가는 것 같았다. 수십 개의 폭죽이 동시에 심지를 태우고 있는 것 마냥, 흥분의 카운트다운이 시작되었다. 스팍의 추삽질이 서서히 강해지면서 그가 자신의 등 뒤로 붙어오면서 목덜미에 숨이 닿았다. 그 순간 스팍은 쥐고 있던 본즈의 페니스를 놓아주면서 최대한 깊이 삽입했다. 본즈는 파정과 동시에 반사적으로 스팍의 페니스를 조였고 그 여파로 스팍 역시 절정에 달했다. 스팍은 그 여운을 이용하여 몇 번을 더 움직인 후 본즈의 다리에 힘이 풀리는 걸 느끼고 조심스레 그를 받쳐주며 함께 침대에 나뒹굴었다. 본즈는 자신의 오르가슴이 마치 수십개의 불꽃놀이용 폭죽이 몸 속에서 동시에 폭발하는 것 같은 느낌이라고 생각했다. 체할 것 같은 흥분이었다. 본즈는 두 사람의 영혼이 우주선 밖 어디를 헤매고 있다는 착각이 들었다.

인간에 비해 윤활유 역할을 하는 프리컴의 양이 많은데다가 정액의 양 역시 상대적으로 많은 벌칸의 신체적 특징 때문에, 콘돔을 하고 있음에도 본즈의 엉덩이 사이로는 하얀 액체가 비어져 나오고 있었다. 본즈는 몇 번을 겪었음에도 여전히 낯선 엉덩이 사이의 느낌에 무의식적으로 흠칫했다. 철벅거리는 둔한 끈적임이 사타구니 사이로 느껴졌다. 그 움직임을 느낀 스팍은 조용히 본즈의 어깨를 감싸며 목덜미에 키스했다. 본즈는 여전히 정신을 차리지 못한 채 가쁜 호흡만 내쉬고 있었다. 마인드멜드 없이도 이렇게까지 정신을 잃은 건 처음이었다. 스팍은 조심스럽게 본즈의 안에서 자신의 것을 끄집어내었다. 본즈는 여전히 정신을 차리지 못해고 있었다. 스팍은 본즈의 어깨와 허리, 그리고 허벅지를 쓰다듬어주었다. 그 느낌에 본즈는 겨우 정신이 돌아오는 듯 앓는 소리를 냈다...

"하아... 스팍... 흐으..." 

그와 동시에 본즈는 몸을 둥글게 말고 스팍의 한쪽 손을 두 팔로 안았다. 마치 아이가 엄마의 손을 꼭 껴안듯이. 스팍은 그런 그를 보며 또다시 입꼬리를 올리더니, 초록색으로 뺨을 본즈의 귓바퀴와 목덜미에 가만히 대었다. 본즈는 그 느낌에 가만히 손을 뻗어 스팍의 앞머리를 살살 쓸어주었다. 잠깐 그러더니, 이내 본즈의 손이 툭 떨어졌다. 스팍은 그런 그의 손을 가만히 가슴에 모아주고, 이불을 잡아 끌어 덮어준 채 눈을 감았다. 노곤한 피로감은 두 사람을 수면의 저 편으로 가라앉혔다.

 

본즈는 문득 깨어났다. 눈을 뜨려고 했지만 잘 떠지지 않았다. 간밤의 기억이 안개 낀 호수 위의 조각배마냥 뿌옇게 드문 드문 떠올랐다. 손을 더듬어보았으나 그의 곁엔 아무것도 없었다. 대신에 눈가에 뭔가가 얹혀있었다. 손으로 더듬어보니 따뜻하게 데운 물수건이었다. 손으로 몸을 더듬어보니 뒤처리까지 깔끔하게 되어 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 얼굴이 다시 붉게 물드는 것 같았다. 나이든 사람 답지 않게 정신 못 차리고 이번에도 역시 채신머리 없게 젊은 연인의 신세를 졌다는 느낌에 쥐구멍을 찾고 싶은 마음이 되었다. 그는 잘 나오지 않는 목소리로 연인을 찾았다.

"스, 스팍...?"

자신의 옆의 침대 매트리스가 쑥 가라앉는 걸 느끼더니 손목에 차가운 손길이 선뜻하니 감겨들었다. 본즈는 더 말을 잇지 못했다. 머릿 속이 뿌옇기도 하거니와, 온 몸이 늪에 빠진 듯 꼼짝할 수가 없었다. 다리를 움직이려고 했으나 결국 잇새로 새어나오는 고통스러운 신음을 차마 삼키질 못했다. 스팍의 숨결이 귓가에 머물렀다.

"쉬이... 무리하지 않는 게 좋겠습니다."  
"..."

본즈는 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 그야말로 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 여전히 얼굴은 화끈거렸다. 몸살기가 올라오는 건지, 부끄러움에 침몰하는 것인지 분간할 수 없었다. 그는 근무시간이 문득 떠올랐다. 본즈는 스팍의 팔을 가만히 더듬어 잡았다. 

"스팍... 오늘 근무 시작해야 할 것 같은데... 지금이 몇 시지?" 

말과 동시에 눈에 얹힌 물수건을 집어들려는 순간 그의 손길은 스팍에게 살며시 잡혔다. 스팍이 자신의 옆에 모로 누워 자신의 허리를 껴안는 게 느껴졌다. 스팍은 본즈의 귀에 대고 조용히 말했다. 스팍의 손길이 어깨와 팔을 가만히 쓰다듬었다.

"오늘 휴가이십니다, 닥터 맥코이. 생일이라고 함장님께서 하루 휴가를 주셨습니다.  
...... 생일 축하합니다, 레너드."

본즈는 스팍에게 제지당한 손을 움찔 하더니 이내 힘을 풀었다. 허... 미간을 찌푸리자, 살짝 들린 물수건에 틈이 벌려져 방 안의 빛이 새어 들어오는 게 느껴졌다. 벌칸은 생일 같은 거 축하하지 않는다더니. 오래 살다보니 벌칸에게 생일축하를 받아보기도 하는군. 게다가 스팍은 정말 드물게 자신의 이름을 불렀다. 심지어 본즈라는 애칭도 잘 사용하지 않는 편이었다. 그런 그가 자신의 이름을 불러주고 있었다. 낯설지만 부드럽게 간질거리는 느낌이 몸을 덮었다. 본즈의 생각을 읽었는지 스팍의 입술이 팔뚝에 닿는 게 느껴졌다. 그는 결국 물수건을 걷어내었다. 이번엔 스팍도 더 이상 말리지 않았다. 눈꺼풀은 여전히 무거웠지만, 간신히 들어올릴 수 있을 정도로는 가라앉아 있었다. 뿌옇게 젖은 시야 사이에 반짝거리는 까만 눈길이 자신을 향하는 게 느껴졌다. 본즈는 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 어쩐지 어제 그런 게... 그래서... 그랬구만. 본즈는 몸을 일으키려고 꼼지락 거렸지만, 이내 고통스러운 신음소리와 함께 포기했다. 대신 몸을 일으키려던 힘을 긁어모아 입을 열었다.

"... 스팍, 메디 베이에서 진통제 하이포 하나 가져다주지 않겠어? 내가 커뮤니케이터로 이야기 해 놓겠네..."

스팍의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가며 귀가 초록빛으로 물드는 게 보였다. 본즈는 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 부드럽게 가라앉은 푸른 눈이 시릴 정도로 사랑을 담고 있었다. 이내 스팍은 고개를 한 번 끄덕이며 본즈의 뺨에 살짝 입을 맞추더니 자리에서 일어났다. 본즈는 겨우 겨우 몸을 뒤틀었다. 근육 한 가닥을 움직일 때 마다 끄응 하는 소리가 다시금 잇새로 비어져 나오는 것 같았다. 스팍이 이불을 끌어올려 당겨주는 게 느껴졌다. 몸을 지배하는 노곤한 통증 덕에 잠기운은 어느 정도 달아나 있었다. 고개를 뒤척이던 본즈는 베개 맡에 놓인 커뮤니케이터를 집어들고 메디베이에 연락했다. 커뮤니케이터를 내려놓고 보니, 침대 옆 협탁에 두툼한 종이책이 놓여져 있는 게 눈에 띄었다. 본즈는 호기심을 쉽사리 억누르는 편이 아니었다. 그는 꽤나 호기심이 강했으며, 이런 호기심은 본즈가 가진 학구열의 원천이기도 했다. 그는 엉금엉금 기다시피 상체를 일으켜 그 책을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 책 위에는 홀로그램 카드가 놓여져 있었다. 본즈가 카드를 건드리자, 미려한 문자가 눈앞에 튀어올랐다.

"Happy birthday, Ashaya"

밝은 오렌지색으로 깔끔하게 적힌 소박하고 단순한 메세지였다. 지극히 스팍다운 문구였다. 그는 벌칸어를 몰랐지만 Ashaya가 주는 어감을 본능적으로 깨달았다. 정확한 뜻은 아마 우후라에게 물어보면 알려주겠지. 생일 축하 메세지의 색깔만큼이나 따뜻한 느낌에 행복한 웃음을 지을 수 밖에 없었다. 메세지가 사라지자, 책이 눈에 들어왔다. 

'Gray's Anatomy'

회색 정장 하드 커버에 금박으로 된 영문 글씨가 오래된 글씨체로 각인되어 있었다. 고풍스러운 장식으로 테두리가 되어 있는 그 책은 딱 봐도 초판본이라고 대문짝만하게 어딘가 적혀있는 것 같은 모양새였다. 조심스럽게 책을 열자, 그저 학습용이라고 하기엔 "예술적으로" 아름다운 해부도가 펼쳐졌다. 본즈는 더할 나위 없는 기쁨에 휩싸였다. 이건 그가 정말로 좋아하는 책이었다. 예전에 몇 번 지구의 낡은 중고 서점에서 목격했지만 늘 상태에 비해 터무니없이 비싼 가격에 들었다 놨다 하며 망설였던 물건이었다. 비록 과거의 추억 속에 담긴 책이었으나, 그 자체가 예술인, 의학의 기본 서적이었다. 본즈는 침대 헤드에 베개로 등을 기댄 채 책의 그림을 손으로 쓸었다. 가만 가만 조심스럽게 책장을 넘겨나갔다. 

책장을 한 스무장 쯤 살살 넘겨갔을 때, 갑자기 한쪽 팔이 따끔 했다. 화들짝 놀란 본즈는 고개를 들었다. 스팍이 하이포를 자신의 팔에 찔러넣고 있었다. 본즈는 황당한 표정으로 스팍을 쳐다보다가, 이내 빽, 소리를 질렀다.

"오, 스팍, 깜짝 놀랐잖아!"

스팍은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그의 연인은 정말이지 말이 없었다. 그는 그의 몸에 흐르는 피의 반이 인간이었지만, 그 사실은 오로지 그의 눈을 가만히 쳐다볼 때나 극명하게 드러나는 것이었다. 스팍은 무표정하게 본즈의 눈을 쳐다보았으나 본즈는 그의 눈 속에 담긴 약간의 장난기와 기쁨을 읽을 수 있었다. 스팍이 입을 열었다.

"말씀하셨던 진통제 하이포입니다. 통증은 가시겠지만, 좀 나른하실 거라고 합니다. 오늘은 하루 종일 침대에서 쉬시는 걸 권합니다."

저도 옆에 있을 테니까요. 스팍은 뒷말을 삼켰지만, 본즈는 스팍의 까만 눈동자 너머로 삼켜진 그의 뒷말을 알아채곤 푸른 눈동자를 반쯤 긴 속눈썹 속에 감추고 웃을 것이다. 스팍은 본즈의 등 뒤로 팔을 넣어 그의 어깨를 잡았다. 본즈는 책을 덮은 채 스팍의 가슴이 얼굴을 묻었다. 가슴에 닿는 본즈의 머리칼이 간지러웠다.

본즈의 94번째 생일 아침이었다.


End file.
